Amestris
by Russian Runa
Summary: Part 1 of my Hetalia Runa saga. After being rescued by Sora De Angelo, a teacher from Hetalia Worldwide Academy, Runa Because a student and tries to make friends. Send some ideas Please. Rated M for sex stuff and Language
1. Letter to Readers and Character Bios

Character Introduction and request of ideas how each country meets Runa

Dear fellow writers.

As you know this is a new fanfiction in which is a crossover sort of. There will be a four part saga where my oc will be studying at the Hetalia high school (you know that psp game) anyway, I would like you guys to send me pms about how each country meet Runa Curtis aka Amestris.

Name of Country:

How they meet?:

What type of Relationship this country will have with her?:

(Friends, Best friends, Lover, Rival, or enemy)

As Such, Sarah Kirkland aka London will be another OC. She's Arthur's Sister.

Just let me know how you want the story to go.

Russian_Runa

Character Bio:

Name: Runa C. Curtis

Age: 15-16

Birthday: July 7th

Country represent: Amestris (FMA)

Hair Style: Long hair with a fox tail (tied with a blue ribbon)

Hair Color: Chocolate Brown

Eye Color: Gold (I dunno how she has gold eyes. I think because she was a Xerxes decendent)

Style of Fashion: Tank Tops, Long Jackets or coats, Mini skirts or shorts. And boots.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

It was a normal day in Central head quarters. I was putting away a lot of paperwork. Knowing Col. Mustang, he never put away his own paperwork. I sighed quietly and went to the filing room to file all the documents. When I went in, I heard voices from the other side of the wall. I softly knocked on the walls until I found a hidden passage way. I opened the door and followed the voices. I softly tiptoed to the direction of where the voices were coming from.

I was amazed at whatever I heard. I saw shadows of about six people. One of them I recognized as the fuhrer. Oh man. This was a plot to destroy the country. For what?

"Father, I believe we have a spy here." said Fuhrer King Bradley.

Uh oh. I've been discovered. What should I do? I turned quickly but tripped over what it appears to be a thick cable. I tried to get up.

"Major Runa Curtis, I presumed." said the fuhrer. "You were spying on us homunculi, weren't you?"

"What? No! I was filing paperwork for Col. Mustang. I just stumbled here. No big deal." I said. In truth, I was really frighten by the fuhrer. I don't know what to do. I was too scared to do anything.

Then suddenly, I saw a man with long red hair in front of me. He grabbed me and opened what it looks like a portal. He took me to a world where I never knew that existed.

"Are you ok, Runa?" he said to me.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Who are you and how did you knew my name?" I asked.

He just sighed and said "Runa, I'm an angel from another world. I was given the order to save you from the homunculi. I'm Sora De Angelo."

"Thank you, I guessed." I said, "Where are we?"

Sora smiled "We are at Hetalia Worldwide Academy. In order to hide you from them, my boss suggested you be a student here. You see, this is where people who represent countries of the world go to school. You are consider a country for your cover. You are Amestris."

"Really. Do I live in a dorm?" I asked.

"Yes. You'll be having a roommate as well. Her name is Sarah Kirkland. She's London."

Sora took me to see the dean of students and filled out paperwork so I would start classes soon. After we were done, he took me shopping for my uniforms and some day clothes for just after school and some pj and toiletries.

I arrived in my dorm and hopefully to meet this Sarah Kirkland. On her laptop was a girl with long curly blonde hair.

"Hello? Are you Sarah?" I asked.

The girl turned to face me. She has the most beautiful evergreen eyes I had ever saw.

"Sorry, was talking to me mates on Facebook. Yes, I am Sarah Kirkland or London. You are...?" she spoke.

"Ah. I'm Runa Curtis or Amestris. I just transferred today." I said nervously.

"I never heard of you or a country but it's a pleasure to meet you, Runa. I'll introduce you to me brother, Arthur. He's a really sweet chap."

"I'm sure he is, Sarah." I said to her.

She explains the rules of the girls' dorm, and their traditions. Every weekend, they take them to the mall for shopping. She explains that the mall would take any form of currency to pay for the items they buy. It was pretty cool. She said that I'll start classes tomorrow. I changed into my pjs and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 1

A/N I don't own either fma and hetalia

Chapter 1

As the sun risen, I could hear Sarah's iPhone alarm rang. Six o' clock in the morning. I got up and took a shower. I saw that the resident adviser brought me my uniform. So, I tried it on. It fit like a glove. I was surprised that this school allows some of the students wear boots. I slipped into my favorite pair of black leather knee high boots. After I finished getting dressed, Sarah woke up. She grabbed her iPhone and turned it off.

"Good morning, sunshine." I cheerfully greeted my roommate.

"Morning, Runa. Slept well?" she said.

"Sort of," I answered, "It will take time to adjust. When is breakfast?"

"In an hour. I'll take you to the mess hall." Sarah trailed off as she got ready for the day.

I thought about all of the events that happen yesterday. I was only a state alchemist and a member of Roy Mustang's team. Then, my world is now upside down. I never thought I would become a student and a "country". London finished getting dress. Her long blonde hair was tied in a ponytail.

"Runa, ready to meet my twin?" she spoke in such perkiness.

"Twin?" I asked, "Never knew you had a twin."

"Oh come now. I told you I have a brother named Arthur, right? He's my twin brother. I'll warn you, since you are a new country, he'll make you one of his colonies." she said.

I gulped. I finished tying my signature blue silk ribbon at the end of my fox tail.

She took me by the hand and grabbed our bags and dragged me out of the girl's dorms. She called her brother from her iPhone. She told him that she has a new friend she wants him to meet. He told her he will be waiting for her with Michelle Chifford.

"Whose Michelle Chifford?" I asked my roommate.

"Oh! She's Seychelles and his girlfriend. She rooms with Natalia. Ivan is Natalia's older brother. You'll get to meet everyone." she assured me with that comment.

We met up with a young man with another girl. The young man has blonde hair and evergreen eyes, like his sister. The girl had long dark hair that was tied in pigtails. She wore red ribbons.

"Darling, look what your sister has brought. A plain looking girl." she cackled.

"Very funny, Chelle. This in Runa Curtis or Amestris. Runa, this is my brother Arthur and his girlfriend, Michelle."

"Please to meet you both." I said in my friendliest voice.

"Pleasure is ours, Runa. Say would you like to join our little group?" asked Arthur.

"Uhhhh ummmm." I stutter

"Great. I will take that as a yes. Now, poppet. You are now my colony." he said.

"Colony? I'm no colony. I am Runa Curtis, Amestris, mighty military, and you think you can claim me as your colony and get away with it. I don't think so, pal." I said and smiled evilly.

"I always get what I want, and you, Amestris, will be mine." Arthur said with a wicked grin.

"England, why would you want a plain lass like her?"

Seychelles asked.

"Michelle, love, there is something special about Ms. Runa Curtis." Arthur answered Seychelles' question.

I left with London so the mess hall for breakfast. We had pancakes and sausage. I grabbed a cup of

Coffee and sat with my roommate.

"Runa!" Sarah called, "My mates want to meet you."

I saw a girl with long ash blonde hair and a gentleman with dark hair and glasses.

"Runa, this is Elizaveta Héderváry or Hungary and her boyfriend Roderich or Austria." she introduced me to her friends.

"Hello, I'm Runa." I smiled

"Hello, please to meet you." said Elizaveta with a smile.

I smiled back and sat down and got to know Hungary and Austria. As breakfast ended, we left to go to class. As I stood outside of the classroom, I heard the home room teacher talking about me.

"Ms. Curtis, would you come in?" asked the teacher

I enter the classroom shyly. I stood in front of the class.

I was really nervous.

"Ms. Curtis, please introduce yourself." said the educator.

"Yes ma'am. My name is Runa Curtis or Amestris. My country is a militarily type country. Our leader is called the fuhrer. We are far behind in technology, but we make up it with alchemy. It is a pleasure to meet you all." I said.

"Where to put you..." the teacher said as she search for a seat for me.

I spotted a seat In front of a young man with ash blonde hair, stunning violet eyes, and a warm cream scarf around his neck. The guy had a big nose, but it was added to his charm. I sat down in my seat and joined the class.

After two classes, it was break time. I stood up and stretch. I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"How do you like your first set of classes?" I heard a cute voice with a thick accent. I turned around and saw the guy who sat behind me.

"I like it very much. I'm Runa, by the way" I said with my cute smile.

"I'm Ivan Braginski, or Russia." he introduced himself.

He stood up to stretch, and he was tall. In truth, I was a bit intimidated by him. He gave me one of his childish smiles.

"Runa, have anyone showed you around campus, yet?" Ivan asked me.

"Not yet. Why?" I said.

"I was just asking." Ivan said with a childish pout. "Would you like me to show you around?"

Before I can answer his question, I heard a familiar voice what would annoy the hell out of me.

"Russia, what the hell are you doing with my colony?"

We faced Arthur Kirkland. He was pissed.

"England, I was just asking Runa if I can showed her around." Russia said.

"Oh really. She's my colony and that means I get to show her around." he told Ivan.

My honest opinion, I'm no ones colony. With Ivan as my new friend, he might help me to get Seychelles and England off my back. I looked at Russia and lo and behold I saw a dark aura surrounding Ivan.

"You'll let me take Runa on a tour, da?" Ivan said with a spooky smile.

"Ok, Ivan. You win, but she eats with me and my girl and joins my club." said the Brit.

"As long as I get to be with her." retort Russia.

"Don't I have a say in all of this?" I asked with a sweat drop.

"NO!" both men shouted

Oh great, men are fighting over me. This is annoying. First, I was forced to be a colony of England. Now, Russia wants me. Must find way out of this insanity.

"Ah, you are a cute kitty." from some weird fellow with a French accent.

"Who the hell are you?" I said.

Don't be shy, le petit. I am Francis Bonnefoy or France. What is your name?"

"Runa Curtis." I said

I was planning on clapping my hands and create something to knock frenchie senseless. Luckily, the bell rang, and it was time for class.

"Runa, would you like me to give you a tour?" asked Ivan.

"Sure." I said, "I would like to get to know my new friend."

Ivan blushed. He looked somewhat adorable. For some reason, I was beginning to like him. He smiled brightly. I faced the board as class was about to start. Two classes later, it was lunch time. I walked out of the classroom with Ivan. When we entered the mess hall, we heard a squeak of a girl.

"Brother, who is this girl?" the girl's voice sound angry.

"Sister. I'm with a classmate." Ivan said trying to calm the girl.

"Yes, he's giving me a tour of campus. I'm Runa Curtis or Amestris. Please to meet you." I said

The girl was not happy that I seemed friendly

With her brother and gave me a glare. If looks can kill.

"Natalia Alfroskaya or Belarus. Stay away from my brother. He's mine!" she said as she turn to leave.

"Ivan, what was THAT about?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"Forgive me, Runa. My younger sister has some thing with me. She sees me as her lover than an older brother. " he explain to me.

This is lunacy. I never saw such weirdness coming from this world. I mean, weirdness with my team was normal, but this took the cake.


	4. Chapter 2

A/N I don't own Fma or Hetalia

Chapter 2

It was very interesting. Russia bought me my lunch and brought it to our table. I saw my roommate and her friends and her brother's group.

"Blimey, Runa. Did you make friends with that scary bloke?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, I think. Anyway, I just want Ivan to sit with us. If its ok?" I said

"It is ok, Runa. Ivan can hang out with us. I mean, he's a nice guy and all. It looks like he likes you." London said with a wink.

I sweat dropped. This is really weird. Why would Russia like me? We barely knew each other, let alone we might have any form of a romantic relationship.

I sat down and wait for Ivan to get his lunch.

"Mon cheri, what do you think of our school?" said Francis.

I have the urge to use alchemy on his ass, but decided not to. "It is wonderful. A break from my mundane life." I answered.

"Really? How so?" asked Seychelles. She looks like she's not convinced.

"Well, you see. I was nothing more than a pencil pusher in my line of work. In my country, we don't have high school. We have school, but after a certain age, we have to have job."

"Like my country." said someone with a similar accent like mine.

"Ludwig, Feliciano, Kiku, when did you get here?" London burst out.

"Well, our class was held up for some reason." The German explained while glaring at one of his friends.

"Germany, look. A cute girl." said the brunette boy. "What's your name miss."

I blinked at this friendly boy, "I'm Runa Curtis. Or Amestris. Please to meet you."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Runa-san. I'm Honda Kiku or Japan."

"I'm Ludwig or Germany. And this cheerful idiot is Feliciano Vargas or Italy."

"Wow, I can understand you, Germany." I said.

Ludwig and I carried an interesting conversation. Russia came back with his lunch. He wasn't happy

"Runa, why are you talking to the axis?" he asked.

"Axis? What do you mean?" I asked, "I never heard of this 'Axis'."

"Dude, he means the axis power. About 70 years ago, Italy, Germany, and Japan made up the Axis Power. Russia, England, France, China, and I made the allies." said a strange boy with glasses.

"Sorry, but isn't it all in the past? And who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Alfred F. Jones or America. I know you. You're Runa Curtis. The alchemist country. You're getting popular here and on your first day."

"Well, I am not really the alchemist country." I said in modesty.

Alfred walked towards me and whispered "I know your secret. It is I who gave the order. Come to the storage room after school."

"Sure." I said.

"Runa, may ask you something?" Russia asked.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked with one of my smiles.

Ivan blushed. He tried to put the words together.

"Руна, Вы хотели бы пойти со мной?" he said with a blush.

"Umm, I don't understand what you asked me." I said cocking an eyebrow.

"He asked you on a date, Amestris." Belarus said.

"Uh uh ." I said with a blushed. Looking at Natalia sent shivers down my spine. I didn't know how to answer his question.

"Runa, I need an answer." Ivan said impatiently.

"Ok, Ivan. I would go out with you." I said as I gave in.

Ivan blushed at my answer. He's cute when he blushed. I looked around and saw anger from Arthur's face. He stomped towards me and placed a collar around my neck.

"You are still my colony, and I refuse that damn communist have you, alchemist." he said with a glare.

"You have a girlfriend. It wouldn't be fair if you take me as the other woman. Ivan is a strong man, and frankly..." I trailed off, "I love strong men." I gave him my scary smile.

"Iggy, you got served!" exclaimed America.

"I got served? What do you bloody mean by that?"

"Yeah, it means she got you." said Russia. "Runa, what do he mean by alchemist?"

"Well, that is my line of work. I'm a state alchemist. I go by Celestial."

"I think I know why." Ivan said.

"Why is that?" I said.

"You were sent from heaven." Ivan said with a sexy smirk.

I blushed at the sight of his sexy smile. Ivan looked kinda hot after he said that.

"No. I don't understand the fuhrer why he picked my code name. Being a state alchemist means a lot of opportunities. Money and knowledge, but being a military dog has its dark side." I said.

I was thinking about the homunculus. For some reason, I felt that they are still watching me. Then, I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Russia's.

"You look worried, da?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am. But I don't want to trouble you guys with my issues." I said.

I finished eating and got up. I looked at Ivan. I was wondering why did he asked me out. Alfred knew I was just a human girl. And Arthur, why would he want me to be his colony.

"Runa, when would you like to go on our date?" asked Ivan.

"what day is it today?" I asked.

"Thursday. How about tomorrow night." he suggested.

"Sure. That'll be great." I agreed.

"Ok, I'll will picked you up after school tomorrow." he said.

"That'll be great. I told ya it is a break from my office life in the military. I never went on a date before. Damn you, Roy Mustang!"

"Who is zis Roy Mustang?" asked Francis.

"Roy Mustang is my commanding officer. He is very lazy when it comes to paperwork. He's also a state alchemist. His code name is Flame. And Francis, you remind me of him."

"How so?" everyone asked.

" Col. Mustang and France are perverts." I grinned.

Arthur laughed at what I said. Francis was appalled. As for Russia, he just grinned. No one really got that it was true. Lunch ended and had gym class. The girls played volleyball while the boys played soccer. When the girls had a break, I went and watch the boys play. I was amazed that Ivan was a good athlete. Then, I watched England. He was good, too.

I smiled at the fact that this is a normal life. High school is where I belong. As I watch the boys, I wonder if I wasn't a state alchemist. I would have stayed in school, have a boyfriend, and maybe become a bride. I blushed and smile at the thought. I was acting like a normal girl. Then, I saw Ivan running up to me. Why would he wear his scarf in gym class is beyond me.

"Watching the game, da?" he said to me.

"Da means yes, right? Then, da. Don't mind me. It's kinda nice to act like a normal teen. Talking about the opposite gender, shopping, playing games, and homework. I wanted that."

"Normal life? Depends on the country's definition of normal life. I guess you had bloodshed in your history, da?"

"Yes. All of that, war and revolution has always go hand and hand. I was in the military since I was young. But, I crave normalcy of life. With the fuhrer creating wars with Xing and Dracma, there won't be peace. What I saw and heard was more devious than what was let on." I said in a quiet voice.

"I see. Then, we have something in common." Russia said.

"I can tell. You are intimidating. I believe you have a childlike cruelty due to your country's history."

After gym class, we finished the day with another class. I was anxious for the fact that America knew that I'm not a country. After school, I went to the storage room. There I saw Sarah, Alfred, and Ivan.

"Ok, what is this all about?" I asked.

"Runa, we knew about you as a human. In fact, you are Amestris. You see, we though we lost you after father took you away about ten years of our time. " Alfred said.

"What? I'm really the country of Amestris? This is ludicrous." I said in disbelief.

"Runa, We are not lying. The headmaster told us about the lost countries. You are one of those lost countries. Do we have to strip you to prove that you are Amestris?" Sarah said.

"Fine, I'll strip." I said in annoyance.

I took off my clothes. Lo and behold markings. My left hand was where Riole stood, and my feet where the other wars happen.

"Why do I have markings of a transmutation circle all over my body?" I asked.

"Amestris, father is using your country as a transmutation circle. As a human representation of Amestris, you will have those markings. The head master gave us the order to rescue you from your world until your army saves the country." Alfred explained

"Ok, so you sent Sora to retreave me. So, why is Ivan here with you?"

"I'm was originally the one to make you my colony. However, Arthur took you as his own. Headmaster Mikael asked me to make you one with me."

"o...k this is weird." I said.

This was really weird. Me, the real Amestris? This is really strange.

Thank you to Citrene sunflower and lifeisinteresting for the suggestions.


	5. Chapter 3

A/n: chapter 3 is how Runa came to be an alchemist  
>_<p>

Chapter 3

My life as an alchemist was a difficult one. It all started when I was five years old. I remember wandering the streets of Central City. I had no memory of who I was or where I came from. The people of the city were either kind or cruel to me. The fateful day was when I met them. I was sitting on the streets one summer day. I was a pitiful thing. A lady with a large man came to me. She was lithe. Her hair were is dread locks. She looked sad for some reason.

"Little girl, where are your parents?" she asked

"I...I don't have any." I said

"My husband and I lost a child. Would you like to come home with us?" she said with kindness in her voice.

"Is that ok?" I asked

"Yes. Do you have a name?"

I shook my head. I saw a smile on the large man's face. He held his hand out to me. I reached out to his hand I got up.

"Izumi, I have an idea to name her." he said

"What is it, dear?"

"Why not we call her Runa." he suggested.

The lady known as Izumi looked at her husband and smiled. "Perfect." was all she said.

From that day forward, I was called "Runa". As the years went on, I was raised as their daughter. Mother and father were treated me gently. They taught me how to read and write. Mother taught me how to fight, survive on my own and alchemy. To their amazement, I could use alchemy without a transmutation circle. One day, we were traveling through Resembool. It was raining hard and the river was flooding the village. Mother and I saved the town with the use of alchemy. This caught the attention of two young boys. Their eyes were like mine. Gold.

They asks her to be their teacher so they can further their knowledge if the science. At first, she

refused. But after she took the glimps at the boys. They reminded her of the day she met me. She asked about their parents. An small old lady stepped up.

"These boys recently lost their mother. I take care of them while I raised my granddaughter." she said.

She offered us to stay at her place. We took the offer. I was sharing a room with a little girl who was my age. Her name was Winry Rockbell. She said the lady was a doctor and an automail mechanic. Her name was Pinako Rockbell.

A year after meeting the Elric brothers, I learned a lot from them. One thing that they told me is they were planning to reviving their mother. As much as I know, human transmutation was a taboo that was never spoken.

They left to go back to Resembool. I followed them and stayed at the Rockbells. As the months went by, the fated day had came. A storm was raging and all I could do was witness the accident. They put the ingredients for a human woman. As they pricked their fingers, their blood dripped into the dry material.

"Edward, Alphonse, this is madness. What would mother do if you brought back your mother?" I said as if I was pleading for them to stop.

"Runa, we have to. Mom was everything to me and Ed. We can't fail." Alphonse told me.

I couldn't bare to watch them fail. I wanted them to stop. In all actuality, I loved them. So, I sat and watch quietly. Then, something went wrong. It was like the storm was already inside the house. I saw Edward's leg dematerialized and Alphonse disolved in front of my eyes. Then suddenly, I felt someone knocked me out. I heard a voice. It was cute.

"Hey, you alright?"

"I think so" I said.

I got up and faced whoever spoke to me. It was a little boy. He looked so sad. He wore winter clothes and a blood stained scarf. He had pale blond hair and amethyst eyes. He looked like the same age as me.

"I never saw eyes like yours before. Come with me. It's too cold for you, da?" the boy said to me.

I never did notice that it was really cold. I took his gloved hand and went with him to his home. As we walked in, a young lady greeted us.

"Little brother, you brought a little friend. I'm **Katyusha**." she said.

The girl was holding a baby. She had short hair and large breast. She was so kind. She made two mugs of hot chocolate.

"Cathrine, what's the baby's name?" I asked.

"Natalia. Ivan. Do you know the name of your little friend?"

"Nyet, sister. Excuse me, what is your name?" he asked.

"Runa Clearia Curtis." I said.

"I am Ivan Nikolai Braginski." he said.

After we finished our chocolate, **Katyusha**Cathrine gave the baby to Ivan. He was caring and gentle. The baby giggled at the boy. Then, he handed the baby to me. I held her in my arms. When I looked at her, she smiled.

"I think she likes me." I said.

"Da. She never smiled at anyone but my little brother and me. "

Then, the door burst open and a man walked in. I felt cold from him. His eyes were like ice. He glanced at the three children. Then, he shifted his gaze to me. I watched his eyes widen.

"Cathrine, why is she here?"

"I dont really know. Ivan brought her here." she said.

"Oh, I see. Ivan, why did you brought her here?" he demanded.

"She was just lying there in the snow. I didn't want her to freeze. What are you going to do with Runa?" Ivan asked.

"She needs to go back for now. You three will see her again. She is a country after all." he explained to the children.

Then, he return his gaze to me. He knelt down and smile.

"Little one, don't be frighten. I'm General Mikael Winter. I believe you were teleported here by accident. Ivan and I are going to take you back. Right, Little Ivan?" he spoke to me gently.

"Yes, general." the boy said sadly.

"that's a good lad. A hyperborean shouldn't be here. Runa, please take this pendent."

General Winter place the pendent around my neck. It was a silver snowflake.

"thank you general." I said.

"Runa, we will meet again, da? When we meet, you'll be my perfect bride." Ivan said. Then, the boy gave me a kiss.

It was innocent and sweet. I was suprised.

"Let's make a promise that we will bride and groom when we are grown up."

"That promise will do nicely." said Ivan.

Then, General Winter took me outside and created a portal.

"Runa, take care of yourself. You are important to your people. I promise you, you and Ivan will be reunited. You may forget us. Now, Runa. Go through the portal." he said.

I was hesitated, but I went through the portal. Then. I was in the Rockbell's house.

"Runa. You're awake. " someone said. The voice was familiar.

"Alphonse." I said and saw it wasn't him. All I saw was a suit of armour.

"Runa. What happen to you?" it said.

"I'm ok. Who are you?" I said.

"Runa, it's me. Alphonse."

"Al, what happen? Where's Ed?" I asked

Alphonse took me to see his brother. He has lost his arm and leg after the human transmutation. I was in shock. They explained that after the ordeal, Edward put a blood seal on the armour and did a soul transmutation to it. That's when he lost his arm. After months of surgery and rehabilitation, they were ready to become state alchemists. I went with them. I had a dream to help people through alchemy. I want to learn more. So, I made it clear that I will become a state alchemist myself.

We traveled to East City to meet this Colonial Roy Mustang. I finally met him. He was a young man. Stories were told of a man who won the Ishvalian civil war. The colonial looked really young, but only because he was a state alchemist. He was the flame alchemist. My opinion of the flame alchemist is that he seems cocky. This man would be the one I'll work under.

We traveled to Central City so all three of us can take the state alchemy exam. We met Fuhrer King Bradley. I had a funny feeling about this one. I went first. I clapped my hands and placed one of them to the pendent General Winter gave me. It transformed into what it looks like an angel. The fuhrer was really impressed. Then, it was Edward's turn. He transmuted a spear out from the floor. He aimed the spear towards the fuhrer. He told my friend that he has guts to do that. Then, the fuhrer turned to leave. As he walked out, Edward's spear went to pieces. A week later, Mustang gave us our pocket watches and our code names. He said that the fuhrer had a weird sense of humour. He had chosen for Edward full metal alchemist. As for me, Celestial.

Edward and his brother left to go home and I stayed in Centrial to work with Lt. Maes Hughes. Later, I worked under Col. Mustang. I was always teased when it comes to finding a boyfriend, I always said "I already made a promise to Ivan." Who knows, I may have reunited with him and don't even know it.

_

A/N: HyperBorea is a Reference of ancient Greek Legend. It is Really a FullMetal Alchemist movie reference. In this Case, It is refering to Shambala.


	6. Break

Dear Readers,

As you may get my Avatar name is Sirius, even though I am Russian_Runa. Please call me Sirius.

Anyway, this letter is to inform you all what has happen in the past 3 months or so.

You read my letters to other authors as part of the hetalia letter writing fics. You may read about Kamui, a character in Savage Garden. You may ask is he real? The answer is yes, this man does in fact exist. He's my real life Husband. I was inserting what has been going on.

I do not, under any circumstances, like any form of abuse in fan fiction. I mean as in a character being abuse by another. In the story, Savage Garden, I use my real life experience to inspire me to write. I know fan fiction. Net is for teens and some young adults writing their love of anime and / or other form of entertainment, But I feel like an outsider if I stated even a 27 year old is on here. So what.

For the past 3 months, I was dealing with a marriage that is not working out. There were fits of domestic violence, and abuse. I'm the victim of such things. There were times where I was threatening to be kicked out. Mind you all, I'm married in real life. One Night, I was finishing up work here when my Husband forced me to come by the apartment. I had work the next day and early in fact. I thought it was a 2 hour visit. I was wrong. I was tricked into staying the night. Thus, the event happens. The man raped me and hit me to the point of fear. Police came knock the bastard out and arrested him. I was taken to the hospital and got checked out and was sent home the next morning. Roughly 5:15 am est. I wasn't allow to go anywhere for a day. And I continued my work after the event.

Unfortunatly, I was summon to court Tomorrow and may not be on until Saturday if plans are open. There for, I will not update any fics until (except for my letter fic which turned into an rp.) all court dates have been attended to. This may give new story lines to some fics.

Thank you for your support and wish me luck

Sirius aka Russian_Runa


End file.
